


Steve Learns a Lesson

by MorningGlory2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Language, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Steve being a little shit, Top Bucky Barnes, mentions of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: “You rode that motorcycle right into that aircraft’s path. You could have been fuckin’ killed and you didn’t even blink. If you’d jumped onto the nose a second later you would have been crushed,” OH. There was Bucky’s problem, Steve realized. “You think that’s what I want after 100 years? Cleaning up your fuckin’ guts off the runway?” He slammed Steve into the wall against and Steve couldn’t deny the fact it turned him on to be pushed around.They never behaved like this. Sure they were rough but it was mutual. This time, this was Bucky letting out his angst and Steve was ready to take it. It was hot. Really hot actually.“You knew I had that,” Steve countered with the hint of a smirk. Bucky’s nostrils flared like an angry stud. “What are you gonna do? You gonna punish me, Buck? You gonna bend me over your knee and spank me for almost getting myself killed? Hmm?” He couldn’t help his taunting tone as he stared Bucky down. “Maybe that’s what you should’a done back in the 30′s. Put my frail ass over your knee and beat it til I came. Maybe I would’a learned something.”_______Also known as Steve being a reckless jerk and Bucky puts him in his place.





	Steve Learns a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This came from two asks on my tumblr (captainrogerrsbeard) and I ran with them! This was my first real time writing bottom!Steve so I'm anxious to see if I succeeded at all LOL. If you think it's okay, a comment or kudos would be amazing. Have a request? Hit me up here in the comments or on tumblr :) Thank you for reading! And as always, thank you to Team Damon for being an incredible friend and reading this over for me as I worked through it--and for sending the original ask that prompted this! ILYSM!

“What the fuck was that huh?” Bucky all but growled as he pushed Steve into the nearest wall as soon as they entered the small hotel room. Steve’s breath hitched as his back hit. It didn’t hurt, simply caught him off guard since Bucky hadn’t said a word through the entire ride home. “You’re such a fuckin’ jackass you know that?”    
  


“What are you talking about, Buck? Jeez, relax,” Steve argued back evenly, brows pinched as he pushed at Bucky. Not that he didn’t enjoy the contact–he did– but he didn’t like the tone.    
  


“You rode that motorcycle right into that aircraft’s path. You could have been fuckin’ killed and you didn’t even blink. If you’d jumped onto the nose a second later you would have been crushed,” OH. There was Bucky’s problem, Steve realized. “You think that’s what I want after 100 years? Cleaning up your fuckin’ guts off the runway?” He slammed Steve into the wall against and Steve couldn’t deny the fact it turned him on to be pushed around.    
  


They never behaved like this. Sure they were rough but it was mutual. This time, this was Bucky letting out his angst and Steve was ready to take it. It was hot. Really hot actually.    
  


“You knew I had that,” Steve countered with the hint of a smirk. Bucky’s nostrils flared like an angry stud. “What are you gonna do? You gonna punish me, Buck? You gonna bend me over your knee and spank me for almost getting myself killed? Hmm?” He couldn’t help his taunting tone as he stared Bucky down. “Maybe that’s what you should’a done back in the 30′s. Put my frail ass over your knee and beat it til I came. Maybe I would’a learned something.”    
  


Bucky’s pupils were blown, his lips parted in pure lust as he stared at Steve. Steve couldn’t help but swallow slow but he wasn’t intimidated. He was rock hard under the hard material of his uniform and if Bucky didn’t fuck him soon he’d start begging. His ass clenched and for once he was desperate for a cock, desperate to be taught an 80 year old lesson.    
  


“I’m gonna fuck you so fuckin’ hard you’ll be walkin’ rough tomorrow,” Bucky rasped. Steve smiled darkly.    
  


“Fuckin’ do it Buck. Fuck me.”

 

He was pushing Bucky on, watching the darkness unfold in the other man’s eyes. He wanted that cock, wanted it badly. They’d only switched twice before, but Steve had to admit, if this was how it was going to go, he would be filing Bucky up on occasion. The thought of being bent over and taken advantage of, of  _ being punished  _ was a huge turn on suddenly. 

 

“You’re gonna suck my cock first, fuckin’ wise ass. Get on those knees,” Bucky pulled at the buckle on his combat pants with his flesh hand as his metal hand shoved Steve down. The shield fell to the floor with a loud clatter beside the cowl Steve had worn earlier, all items he kept close in these situations, having just come from the field on mission. Bucky has left his assault rifle in the jet, but the assortment of knives that covered his body left Steve’s cock throbbing. His lover was dangerous. He loved it. 

 

He dropped to his knees thanks to the hard push, not that he wouldn’t have gone willingly. Bucky only unbuckled his pants and unzipped his fly to reveal his already hard, weeping cock. Steve smirked. He’d  _ definitely _ be misbehaving more often. He licked his lips and waited for the metal hand that came and shoved him down on the cock before him. His lips parted and he took the thick girth hungrily, wrapping his lips around it and sucking as Bucky held his head in place. 

 

This was new for them, Bucky usually wasn’t so forceful. But Steve was leaning into it beautifully. He was enjoying being the one at Bucky’s mercy. And with the way his hands held his head, making him suck and swallow around the delicious length, it was an erotic experience. 

 

Saliva dribbled from the corners of his lips as Bucky started to make him move. Hands threaded through his longer blonder hair, Bucky rocked his head forehead and back. Steve sucked and rubbed his tongue against the underbelly of his cock, providing the friction he knew Bucky needed. He closed his eyes and relished in being used. Listening to Bucky’s moans and gasps, the grunts he let out that made Steve’s toes curl in his boots in further anticipation. 

 

The sudden yank on his hair pulled him off, panting and mouth a mess, lips swollen and red. Bucky stared down at him with dark eyes, but his gaze was almost too soft for what Steve hoped would come next. “You and that fuckin’ mouth,” Bucky rasped, his voice lost with pleasure, “look so fuckin’ pretty down there on your knees, Steve. I need to put you there more often.” 

 

This side of Bucky was tantalizing. It made Steve want to see it more. He grinned up at him sweetly. “I’d like that.”

 

Bucky barked out a laugh and smirked. “I bet you fuckin’ would,” came out all too affectionately and Steve blushed. “Get up, on your knees on the bed. I’m far from finished with you and I’m dying to see that ass.” 

 

Steve shivered despite how hot he was in his suit. He stood and obediently crossed the small room to the queen bed. He unbuckled his utility belt and let it fall, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants just as Bucky had asked him too. He heard Bucky rustling but he didn’t look back, simply pushing his pants and boxer briefs down past his knees before climbing into his hands and knees on the bed. He was so hard, cock hanging long between his thighs but he didn’t dare touch himself. Not yet. He’d wait until the right moment to piss Bucky off with that. 

 

He felt Bucky brush his backside with that smooth metal palm, and then he felt a warm towel right down between his cheeks. He keened in surprise and Bucky chuckled. “Gotta clean you up for me...wanna taste you, make you cry for me…”

 

His words made Steve’s eyes widen and he glanced back in moderate surprise. Bucky gave him a look of warning. “Face forward or I’ll find something else to open you up with besides my tongue.”

 

Steve sucked in a breath but did as he was told, facing the pillows as Bucky inadvertently worked him up with the warm cloth. He rubbed it against his tight hole, making Steve groan and gasp. The friction, the warmth, it was exhilarating and Steve found himself pushing back against Bucky without realizing it. It earned him a light  _ smack _ across his cheek and a stern  _ Stay still.  _ Steve couldn’t quiet his moans if he’d wanted to. 

 

When the cloth was gone, Steve felt cold, exposed. He dropped to his elbows, wishing he could glance back to watch Bucky work. He felt the bed depress behind him and then he felt his cheeks pulled apart, Bucky’s warm breath against one. He felt utterly vulnerable but it sent a rush through his body. And then Bucky bit down on his right cheek without warning. The groan he let out was low and rough, guttural. He couldn’t contain it. The pain went right to his cock. “Buck...oh  _ fuck _ .”

 

Bucky licked at the bite and Steve could feel his smile. “Mmm you liked that, huh? Who would have thought…” Bucky slipped closer to wear Steve desperately (and surprisingly) wanted his tongue, his hole still exposed and on display for Bucky as Bucky kissed his way across his ass. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby.” 

 

“Jesus, Buck. Just fuckin’ lick me...please,” Steve suddenly blurted, unable to keep himself from begging. Bucky let out a  _ tsk _ and smacked the back of Steve’s thick thigh. 

 

“Quiet, baby. I’ll please you at my own pace.” 

 

And despite his words, Bucky gave in, that long wide tongue licking right across where Steve has desperately wanted it. Steve lost his breath for a moment, couldn’t breathe as sensations raced through him. 

 

Bucky’s groan when straight to Steve’s dick, knowing that Bucky wanted this, knowing Bucky wanted to open him up with his tongue made this far more exciting for Steve. He hadn’t even done this to Bucky yet, and now here Bucky was experimenting and giving him a first. It out Steve on the edge far too quickly. One swipe of is tongue and he was ready to come.

 

But as Bucky was with most things, he grew relentless. He started licking, pressing into his hole, teasing it and stroking it in ways his fingers could never do. Steve writhed and moaned, was a mess for Bucky. He gripped the sheets, whimpering Bucky’s name as sweat beads formed on his brow. His hair fell in his face and by god, if he had to almost be killed by low flying planes to get this, he’d do it all day.

 

Bucky’s tongue was soft, hot and wet as it worked him open. Bucky groaned into his work, seemingly to thoroughly enjoy his endeavor as much as Steve was reaping the rewards. Steve’s thighs shook with every sound Bucky let out behind him as he  _ devoured _ him, his tongue breaching his tight hole and making him cry out noises he’d never heard from himself. His cock was so full, so heavy between his thighs, he was desperate to come. He didn’t even realize he was carrying on about it until Bucky  _ shhh _ ed him sweetly with a kind hand to his thigh. 

 

“Shhhh baby, not yet. You’re not coming until I say. You don’t deserve to,” the words were in contrast to his affectionate tone and Steve felt tears burn his eyes. It was too much...and yet all he wanted was  _ more more more _ . And he told Bucky that in desperation. Bucky didn’t hold back from that need. “You want more? You can have more,” he replied as he slid two slick fingers into Steve’s body and curled them just right, making Steve’s legs almost give out. Holding back his orgasm was proving to be a feat of infinite proportions and Bucky seemed to want to see how far he could push him before he lost all control. 

 

Steve wasn’t even sure when Bucky had found the lube or prepped his fingers, he just lost himself to the feel of those two fingers scissoring him open. They crooked up to strike that spot deep inside over and over, making the tears that had been burning Steve’s eyes spill over. 

 

Bucky soothed him through it with sweet, loving words as he grew relentless with his fingers. He started to fuck into Steve, twisting his wrist as he drove not two but  _ three _ fingers into his hungry body over and over. “Wish you could see yourself...fuck Steve. You look so beautiful wrapped around my fingers. So tight, so stretched, I need to fuck you so bad. You want my cock baby? Want me to fuck this beautiful ass?”

 

Steve moaned wantonly, pushing back into Bucky with force but he was having trouble finding words. He whined incoherently but Bucky wasn’t having it. “Come on baby, say it,” Bucky cooed, rubbing that hard cock against the back of Steve’s thigh, making Steve want it more. 

 

“Please,  _ please please  _ fuck me,  _ please Buck _ ,” he managed out, low and urgent. The loss of Bucky’s fingers instantly left Steve empty. But he knew that meant he would be rewarded with that thick cock pressing into him. 

 

“Good boy,” Bucky soothed, squeezing the base of Steve’s cock for a few long moments, making Steve whine even more. He wasn’t beyond anything at this point. He’d do  _ anything  _ Bucky asked to come. He was vibrating with the need. But Bucky seemed just content to let it play out slowly. 

 

When he withdrew his hand, there was a brief moment where Bucky didn’t touch him and Steve felt every muscle in his body tense. He needed the touch, needed to come, needed so so much more. But then he heard the distinct sound of a hand wet with slick stroking his cock and he almost let go just then. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Steve,” came Bucky’s raspy and welcome threat and Steve tried to spread his legs as far as they could go still in his boots and uniform pants. He could hear Bucky chuckle and it made him desperate. 

 

“Well fuckin’ do it then,” Steve retorted, glancing back at Bucky with a hard look. Bucky raised his brows in reply, laying a hard spank across Steve’s ass. Steve gasped and arched his back, gripping the sheets hard enough to rip them. 

 

Bucky didn’t wait for anything else, he just grabbed Steve’s hip with one hand and Steve suddenly felt the intrusion of Bucky’s round tip pressing into him and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. 

 

The intrusion was intense. It had been so long since he’d taken Bucky’s length and even though Bucky had worked him open well, it didn’t matter to Steve because it still was an entirely different feeling. And Bucky didn’t let him have much time to adjust. He just kept sliding in inch by inch, driving Steve insane with stimulation. He was being  _ filled and stretched _ and it was so much when he had to come so badly. 

 

He changed Bucky’s name over and over without even realizing it, his body squeezing Bucky’s cock, sucking it into his body as it accommodated his length. It felt so good, he felt so full when he felt Bucky’s balls graze his ass. He felt like every nerve was on fire and he buried his face in the sheets as he sobbed in pleasure. Not for long however, as Bucky pulled Steve’s face out of the sheets roughly, growling a  _ Let me fuckin’ hear you  _ that rivaled anything Steve had ever heard him say in bed before. Steve moaned on command. “Good boy, Cap,” Bucky praised, pulling out to the flared tip of his unsheathed cock and then burying it hard back into Steve, making the man cry out in pleasure. 

 

Bucky held Steve’s head up like that while he pummeled him from behind. Over and over he thrust into him, balls deep. Steve’s body rocked with the force of the 200 plus pound man’s thrusts, and his cries were loud enough he knew people heard. But he was unashamed because he knew that’s what Bucky wanted. He cried out his name, how good it felt,  _ how much he wanted to come _ but Bucky kept on relentlessly. Steve could feel the tears, could feel the pain and pleasure, the blurred lines as Bucky ravished his prostate but he couldn’t come until he was told. Every fiber of his being felt pushed beyond its control. He was giving himself up completely to Bucky, the trust there remarkable. He could never trust anyone else this way, with his body, with his emotions. 

 

“Need to come,” he gasped one more, a sob escaping his throat. Bucky reached around and grasped Steve’s cock, holding it hard in his metal palm. The cold mixed with the heat of his own body had him crying out sharply. It was too much,  _ too much… _

 

“Tell me you’ll be more careful,” Bucky bit out through his own heavy breathes. “Tell me you’ll take better care and not be so fuckin’ reckless,” he demanded as he grasped Steve’s cock and rut into his ass hard, jutting his hips up so his tip grazed Steve in just the right spot over and over. Steve arched his back and ripped the sheets in his fists. 

 

“I will,  _ I will,  _ I promise,” Steve sobbed, the words tumbling from his lips. Bucky let go of his hair and focused solely on hard thrusts then, stroking Steve’s cock in time. Steve’s groans were loud and ragged, his face buried in the sheets as he held on for dear life. 

 

“You’re doing so good, baby, so good, I’m gonna fill you up...come so hard in this ass, fill you up so full...you ready? You gonna come for me?” Bucky purred the words and it was only a second or two before Steve just let go, making a mess of the sheets and losing himself into a spiral of intense pleasure he couldn’t help but drown in. Tears slipped down his cheeks into the sheets, his cries barely muffled. 

 

Steve could barely make sense of anything as he came hard enough to start to collapse. Bucky didn’t stop his relentless thrusting as he fucked Steve for everything he was worth, in the homestretch now. Both hands on Steve’s hips, he chased his own pleasure with hard, rough thrusts up into Steve, and Steve could feel that overwhelming urge chasing him again. It was shocking, his body tightening, and he started to whine again, he felt everything so so much, 

 

Bucky’s hood stuttered and he slammed into Steve one last time, crying out curses as he began to empty himself into Steve, the heat unfurling in Steve’s body. Steve couldn’t hold on as another orgasm ripped through his body. He came untouched for a second time and all but collapsed, his pants tight across his legs and Bucky’s hands on his hips the only things holding him up. 

 

Steve held the sheets and tried to slow his pounding heart, his brain too fuzzy to process anything. He wasn’t sure his body had ever felt so sated, so satisfied in this manner before. He could hardly think of anything but how utterly pliable and relaxed and  _ used _ he’d felt. 

 

He was barely aware of how Bucky pulled his uniform from his body, first his boots and then his pants. Steve collapsed on his belly and only somewhat felt Bucky cleaning him up. He felt empty without Bucky inside him, but he couldn’t articulate such things, his mind quiet with only sensations, no coherent thoughts. 

 

Bucky made him sit up for water and to remove the rest of his uniform and then laid him back on the pillows as he laid a towel down to cover the mess they’d made. He’d worry about the sheets later, for now he just wanted to keep Steve comfortable and close. 

 

Steve curled up into Bucky as soon as he felt Bucky’s arms around him. His head found his chest and he was glad for the light sheet that covered their sweaty bodies. “Buck,” he started, whispering. Bucky soothed him, shushing him. 

 

“Rest, Steve. I put you through the ringer. You did so so good, sweetheart,” Bucky praised, a hand stroking over Steve’s hair. He let out a faint smile. 

 

“I learned my lesson...for now,” he murmured. He didn’t have to look at Bucky to know he was rolling his eyes lovingly. 

 

“Mmhmm,” Bucky replied, unconvinced. “We’ll see about that tomorrow when you do the next stupid thing just because you want that ass spanked.” 

 

Truth was...Steve didn’t mind feeling this way again. It was different that being on top. Maybe they needed to switch more often. 

  
  
  



End file.
